ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cost of Freedom
}} Tarquin remains even-tempered about Enor and Gannji's escape by looking at the larger financial picture. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Kilkil ◀ ▶ * Gannji ◀ ▶ * Enor ◀ ▶ * Empress of Blood (on banner) ◀ ▶ * A Crowd of Spectators Transcript Enor: Gannji! Are you OK? Gannji: Enor, your wing bands! They got cracked in the trampling! Enor: So, you're OK, then? Gannji: Yes! Turn around. Gannji breaks the bands holding Enor's wings folded using his spear as a lever, "crrrrrAAAK!" Enor: Ohhh! It feels good to stretch! Gannji: Stop stretching and stand still, I need to pry off the other one, too! Enor takes flight, carrying Gannji. Enor: Hooray, I can fly! Gannji: OK, but can you fly a little bit higher? I think the big carnivorous beast noticed us. Bloodfeast The Extreme-inator opens its mouth wide to bite the pair mid-air. Gannji: Pull up! PULL UP! Bloodfeast snaps his jaws shut with a loud "SNAP!!", but Enor flaps his wings and climbs just out of reach. Tarquin: OK, that was a pretty cool piece of flying. Elan: Really? Aren't you going to rant about how they escaped your clutches? Tarquin: Hey, I know a daring escape when I see one. Besides, the crowd LOVES that stuff. Listen to them cheer. Tarquin: Good thing, too. These games were starting to suck. Elan: I don't get it. Elan: They defied your authority! Doesn't that make you angry? Tarquin: Sure, but not as mad as spending fifty grand on a propaganda event that no one even remembered would have. Tarquin: Plus, we confiscated that bounty we paid to them, right? Kilkil: Yes, sir. As well as the full WBL for an NPC of their level, times two, minus their gladiator equipment and the cost to replace the soldiers that just got eaten... Kilkil: I calculate that the empire turned a total profit of 66,435 gp on their capture. Tarquin: See? Why should I get upset, they paid for these entire games and then— Gannji: HEY, TARQUIN! Choke on this! Gannji throws his spear at Tarquin. The spear embeds itself in the wall just behind Tarquin's head, "thunk!" Kilkil: Correction: 66,43'7' gp. Tarquin: Their every move makes my victory more complete. D&D Context * WBL stands for Wealth By Level, and is a table of the expected wealth of a character based on his level (more powerful characters tend to be richer. So Kilkil should have theoretically stripped them of their entire net worth. Incidentally, since Kilkil put a number on their combined WBL (minus expenses), Gannji and Enor's levels can be guessed: they are approximately 13th levellink|10715771}} OOTS #785 - The Discussion Thread, post #25, SPoD, a little lower than the level of our PCs. Trivia * The allosaurus is as yet unnamed, but it is revealed later to be the same dinosaur tamed by Belkar in #922 and named in #926. External Links * 785}} View the comic * 194052}} View the discussion thread References Category:Linear Guild Attacks!